russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Winx Club is No.1 for 6 Consecutive Months!
December 19, 2012 After six months since is premiere, Philippines' phenomenal TV animation Winx Club continues to rule the ratings game as a fairy-serye it remains the No. 1 TV program in the country for the month of December. Unfortunately, the most exciting adventure in the Trix gain dark Sirenix with the help of Tritannus and plan to defeat the Winx Club, which the two giant networks copied because of their success. They give away to sponsor by Nestle Philippines, Jollibee, Regent Foods Corporation, Rebisco, Febisco, Lemon Square Philippines, P&G Philippines, Wyeth Philippines, RFM Corporation, Universial Robina, KFC, McDonalds, Cherifer, Toy Kingdom, Barbie, Kraft Foods Corporation, Julies Bakeshop, Del Monte, Alaska Milk Corporation, Gardenia, Monde Nissin Corporation, Goldilucks and many more. Winx Club has created a Tagalized phenomenon across the Philippines as its ratings continue to surge above all the other shows in the afternoon slot on IBC with a winner of 2012 Anak TV Seal Awards for the Most Favorite TV Programs and 2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards for the Best Animated TV Series. The entry of this animated TV series, dubbed into the main Tagalog dialect for Viva-TV, broke the dominance of Japanese anime series, Mexican and Korean soap operas on local television. The giant networks, apparently sceptical on the local market potential of such soaps operas. The government’s cash-sequestered IBC channel 13, perennially searching for TV material, the TV station put Winx Club on air. Within last 6-months, the animated TV series smashed the leadership of rival programmes, including Korean asianovelas A Gentlemen’s Dignity and Magdalena. The popularity of Winx Club highlights the growing popularity of sItalian animated television series directed, created, and produced by Iginio Straffi and his company Rainbow S.r.l. exported to Asia and around the world. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media/'TNS', the Rainbow S.r.l's localized version of the animated series starring Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloom garnered an average national TV rating of 35.9% compared to A Gentlemen's Dignity (GMA) and Magdalena (ABS-CBN). Meanwhile, released by Viva Video, Winx Club DVDs volumes 1 to 10 are now available on all record stores nationwide from Video City, continuously broadcast in over 130 countries with top ratings. For the movies, Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure is being shown on PBO Premiere this Friday, December 21 on Pinoy Box Office (PBO) this followed on Saturday with another fantastic movie Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom which also on PBO. Newspapers reported incidents of commuters missing their stops while glued to Winx Club inside TV-equipped buses. At least one murder was caused by the cartoon programme in Manila, where a man, watching the show. In the central Philippine city of Bacolod, motorists trapped in traffic alighted altogether from their vehicles and rushed into nearly houses and a radio broadcasting station for TV sets tuned to Winx. The deal was even better for the Philippines’ IBC and Viva Entertainment, which shows Winx Club entered into a co-produced by Viva-TV. Other news articles said many housewives reported that their husbands had starting coming home early for the show. There were also complaints from commuters about public utility drivers who illegally cut short their regular routes so they could catch up with the programme. Under the agreement, the local network spends for dubbing costs when Rainbow S.r.l and Viva Communications, Inc. helps in promoting the series “because it was also a risk for Channel 13 to embark on these shows”, network executives say. The government, wary of the show’s wide popularity, warned the 5.8 million public employees nationwide that they faced possible dismissal if caught watching the show during school hours. Winx Club episodes are also in the weekend Sunday rewind by IBC-13. The phenomenal success of Winx Club is proven by the countless merchandise being produced and sold by the network. Products such as the infinity ring, t-shirts, 2 of new soundtrack albums form Viva Records, attained the gold status are sold across the country and Winx toys and dolls, one of which has as they try to live grown-up lives – moving out, experiencing romance, fights and opening their very own magical pet store. It is now had the animated series will target of the A, B and C markets made huge profits from top-rating Maria Isabel, a Mexican telenovela that starred Mexican actor Fernando Carrillo, who's popular with Filipinos. A popular animated series Winx Club become a huge success on IBC. Carried by IBC-13, the strategy was promptly copied by the others who aired more foreign cartoons. It was followed by Korean and Mexican soap operas and Japanese animes dubbed into Filipino as well popular sports events like NBA and PBA. And ready to feel the magic cartoons of appreciation for their fans' have fun for Winx Club, Bloom along with other Winx fairies of the journey to the Alfea school with a dash of mystery and fantasy. There are two new evolutionary fairy transformations in this season: Harmonix and Sirenix. the The Book of Sirenix gave them Sirenix Boxes, and much stronger Harmonix powers. Don’t miss Winx Club: Beyond Believix, weeknights 4:00pm,after Totally Spies! on IBC-13’'s Shine On Afternoon' within a with new episodes as Winx Club: Believix Rewind this Sundays at 8:30am on IBC, also with the primetime telecast on weeknights at 7:30pm on Toon TV's Shine On Primetime with a 3-hour catch-up marathon with new episodes continues every weekends on Toon TV. For more updates, log-on to http://winx.viva.com.ph/, like http://facebook.com/viva.winxclubphilippines or follow @wwinxclubphilippines on Twitter.